1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to golf club heads and, more specifically, inserts for golf club heads.
2. Background
When a golfer strikes a golf ball correctly, oftentimes the golfer will immediately know the shot is good based on the “feel” of the strike. In this respect, when the club head impacts the ball at the “sweet spot” of the club head, there are minimal vibrations which the golfer can feel. As a result, the swing and resultant strike feel pure. Thus, the golf industry has developed several products directed toward dampening the vibrations within a club head upon impact with a golf ball. For instance, inserts or plaques are commonly attached to the back of an iron-type golf club to reduce vibrations.
Several inserts exist having a multi-component composition of a resilient, polymeric backing component and a metallic sheet component. For example, inserts may include a visco-elastic, or resilient, material component capable of damping vibrations, thus controlling sound and feel. Sometimes, such components are combined with mass elements, optionally having higher densities and/or greater rigidity, further providing vibration tuning/control.
These inserts are often located on a rear surface of the club head, opposite the striking face. This position may provide optimal tuning of the vibrations emanating from a golf ball impact. However, this location may not always be an optimal location to place mass, particularly when a high moment of inertia is desired. However, heavy mass/volume in a central region of the striking face may lead a golfer to believe that the club will impart a solid shot and more positive feel, which belief increases player confidence further improving performance.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an insert having relatively high thickness/volume, but low weight.